


Very soon

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [48]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Pre-Relationship, RanTober 2020, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] pronto todo será divertido una vez más. [...] —Y esta vez, nos vamos a reír juntos [...] Muy, muy pronto.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: RanTober [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 4





	Very soon

**Author's Note:**

> Día 18 - Cilindrada

**Very soon**

Dipper observa las piezas esparcidas alrededor de toda la tienda tratando de identificar la que su tío le pidió para la nueva máquina que había estado construyendo. Cuando el tío Ford le dijo que necesitaba una ''cilindrada'' su cerebro se detuvo por unos segundos para procesarlo, nunca había escuchado la palabra antes ni tampoco tenía idea de que se supone debía buscar, pero anotó exactamente lo que Ford necesitaba y había ido a un pueblo fuera de Gravity Falls para conseguirla en vista de que el único lugar remotamente relacionado con eso pertenecía a los Gleeful.

Sacude su cabeza volviendo al presente y se acerca a uno de los empleados preguntando por la dichosa cilindrada, dejándose guiar cuando el joven lo lleva a la sección donde estaban organizadas por tamaño, contrario al resto del lugar. Luego de mirarlas un segundo y consultar con sus notas se acerca directamente al estante dónde están las de 250 cm alargando sus manos para tomar una, deteniéndose abruptamente de repente mirando a la nada mientras una voz en su oído susurra que tome una de mayor tamaño.

Parpadea despacio enfocando su vista en sus manos, ignorando lo mejor posible el latido acelerado de su corazón al que debería estar ya acostumbrado pues no es la primera vez que una voz susurra algo que le hace cambiar de opinión; de hecho, le sucede desde todo el asunto con el Raroarmagedon, pero nunca quiso prestarle atención. _¿Debería hacerlo ahora?_ Piensa desviando su vista hacia las piezas de mayor tamaño hasta detenerse en el número exacto que la voz había susurrado, medita por un segundo si seguirla o no, atribuyendo que era la voz de su instinto, como otras veces se ha dicho, y no una secuela de la exposición constante a las rarezas de Gravity Falls o los remanentes de su batalla contra Bill Cipher.

Finalmente deja escapar un suspiro tomando la cilindrada de mayor tamaño, va a la caja a pagar y sale buscando en su bolsillo las llaves del carrito de golf del tío Stan para volver al pueblo. Durante el trayecto se distrae pensando en algunos cálculos que debía revisar del invento del tío Ford, además de algunas tareas que tiene pendiente de la Secundaria que sabe debió hacerlas hace unos días pero que no le preocupan porque son cosas sencillas que puede hacer en sus ratos libres.

Al llegar a la cabaña se sorprende un poco de que Ford lo esté esperando fuera de la cabaña, pero pronto descubre el porqué al escuchar a su tío Stan gritándole a algún cliente sobre que ciertas piezas en exhibición no debían ser tocadas. Suprimiendo una sonrisa se baja del carrito tomando la bolsa de la tienda caminando directamente hacia su tío con ésta extendida para entregársela.

—Hey Dipper, me alegra la hayas encontrado, creí que no podrías conseguir un tamaño relativamente pequeño —el hombre le sonríe ligeramente tomando la bolsa y abriéndola para examinar la pieza que le hacía falta, pero pronto su sonrisa cae al notar que es mucho más grande y pesada de lo que estaba esperando—. Dipper, ¿qué tamaño te pedí?

—Em, una de 250 cm, pero… —el joven se acerca un poco más para explicar, pero retrocede un paso ante la mirada furiosa de su tío.

—¡Dipper! No es el momento para cometer este tipo de errores, ¡es algo importante lo que tenemos entre manos! —Ford alza su mano libre agitándola en el aire en un intento de mantener su ira a raya—, tendrás que volver y cambiarla, esta no me sirve, podría causar una explosión inmediata o podría potenciar la máquina demasiado haciendo que acumule energía y producir una explosión aún mayor.

—De acuerdo, lo siento tío Ford, es sólo que yo… —muerde su lengua antes de decir que ''algo'' le dijo que tomara esa decisión, cambiando rápidamente su respuesta—, pensé que sería mejor este tamaño por los números que estuvimos revisando.

Ford abre la boca para responder a eso, pero Dipper no le da la oportunidad de seguir regañándolo al quitarle la bolsa de las manos y girarse rápidamente para volver hacia el carrito; por su parte el hombre deja escapar un suspiro pesado pasando una mano por su rostro, murmurando entre dientes que no es posible que su sobrino se haya equivocado en algo tan simple. Ese pensamiento le hace reconsiderar sus palabras por lo que saca su libreta y revisa rápidamente los cálculos que había realizado para pedir la cilindrada, dándose cuenta en ese momento de un error que pudo ser fatal.

—¡Dipper espera! —llama al joven antes de que pueda encender el motor, se acerca a él acomodando sus gafas y le muestra la libreta—. Tenías razón, estos números estaban mal. De haber utilizado una más pequeña el error pudo matarnos y a cualquier cosa viva en un radio de 300 metros.

El joven parpadea sorprendido viendo la libreta y recalculando mentalmente dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, su tío había cometido un error. Aprieta sus labios para no hacer ese comentario mientras Ford se permite palmear su espalda y felicitarlo por una decisión tan acertada, pidiendo disculpa por su exabrupto e instándolo a ir de inmediato al laboratorio.

Mientras caminan a su área de trabajo ninguno de los dos le pone mucha importancia a un joven que camina cerca de la cabaña, concentrados en su discusión y asumiendo inmediatamente que debe ser un turista a punto de caer en la trampa de Stanley. Ninguno nota como los ojos del joven siguen ávidamente a Dipper mientras una sonrisa siniestra se extiende por sus labios.

—Bien hecho, Pino —susurra el joven, limpiando una mancha rojiza de su mejilla con un pañuelo blanco—, pronto todo será divertido una vez más.

Sus ojos brillan en un tono rojizo y su sonrisa se vuelve aún más oscura y depredadora.

—Y esta vez, nos vamos a reír juntos —deja escapar una pequeña carcajada soltando el pañuelo que cae al suelo y su figura desaparece del lugar.

Muy, muy pronto.


End file.
